


Ready

by Sarageek16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, PWP, Size Kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarageek16/pseuds/Sarageek16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: I'd like some kinda scene/minifill/pwp/anything where the Alpha is the shy or reluctant one sexually. Internalised hatred, previous abuse, religious upbringing - for whatever reason, the Alpha is very skittish about fucking omega Dean for the first time.</p><p>Dean has to coax him into it until finally alpha instincts take over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be doing homework. 
> 
> Hahahahahaha. 
> 
> Happy belated Thanksgiving!

They didn't do it during a heat, because Dean was on suppressants and they both agreed that it would probably be too much for Cas anyway. The alpha was kinda shaky after Dean got a little enthusiastic during a hand job, let alone  _that._ Dean didn't remember every moment of his heats, but he knew for a fact that he was a biter. 

It was like this: Cas laying on his back, all that pale skin on display, blue eyed and rocking an erection that porn stars would weep at. Dean had patiently worked at it for the better part of fifteen minutes. His jaw had a delectable soreness that he hummed with happiness even as he crawled up his boyfriend's body. He was nearly trembling with excitement and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. After a whole  _year_ of coffee dates and shy make outs and the occasional hickey, he was more than ready.

Not that Dean was complaining. Cas was great. The weirdest alpha that he'd ever met? Sure. Had a psycho religious family? Maybe. But he was one of the best alphas Dean knew and he loved the guy. Waiting for Cas to be up for this, while truly painful at times, hadn't been torture.

But _God_ was he ready. 

He knelt over his boyfriend, smiling down at him. "You good?" he asked roughly. He was already wet. Normally it took a little more for an omega to slick outside of heats, but he'd been waiting on this so long he was practically dripping.

Castiel nodded quickly, swallowing. His lips were swollen. "Y-yes." He looked a little uncertain but was firm enough to lift his hands and squeeze Dean's hips. 

Dean didn't ask again. He reached backward, sliding in a finger or two to check that  _he_ was ready--fuck, he was--and grabbed Cas's cock. It was hard, heavy and hot in his hand. He gave a squeeze, eliciting a small moan from the man beneath him, and carefully lined Cas up before he steadily began to lower himself. 

It was better than he imagined. Better than anything. Cas slid into him like he was built to fuck Dean. He filled every space, and just when Dean thought it was over, thought he was finished, there was more. By the time he was finally seated, Dean was panting, his mouth open and eyes squeezed shut. Cas's knot pressed against his ass, firm and promising, and Dean didn't even know how they'd get it in, how he'd even  _fit_ because it didn't feel like anything bigger than a toothpick could squeeze inside him--

" _Dean._ " Cas's voice was guttural, practically a snarl. 

Like a command, Dean's eyes snapped open. Cas's eyes met his, those deep blues practically black. For a moment, Dean was disconcerted. Normally  _he_ was the one who was passionate, while Cas, while equally fervent, was less demonstrative. But Cas looked like he was about to go completely wild. 

And then Dean tentatively rocked, and the fire dimmed a little. Cas's fingers dug into his hips as Dean moved back and forth, rolling his hips and moaning loudly. Cas was so big that there was no way for him to miss that spot: it sent jolts up his spine, and pretty soon he was moving faster, less rocking and more bouncing. Beneath him, Cas drew his knees up and arched up as Dean fell. His eyes were wide with wonder, hands moving restlessly across Dean's torso, his face, his mouth. Dean caught his wandering fingers and sucked them into his mouth, using them to muffle the screams that wanted to come out as Cas began to move in earnest. 

"I love you," Castiel gasped, sweet and hot and fierce as he snapped his hips up over and over again. "I love you, and I need--" he moved up, suddenly, and Dean realized what he wanted and allowed himself to be moved around until he was on his back and Cas hovered above him. Cas put his hands under Dean's knees, tucking them over his shoulders, and--

This time, there was no controlling the shouts that left Dean's lips. Cas pounded into him, the headboard slamming against the wall as he grunted, his hips fucking into Dean. It was kind of clumsy and he sometimes lost control and all sense of rhythm but Dean was so turned on that his slick was slipping around Cas's cock, running down the back of his ass. He groped at Castiel's head, pulled him down for a kiss that was all teeth and spit, and came so hard he saw stars. 

When he came back to himself, his head felt thick and his teeth were on Cas's neck. He didn't know how they got there but he ignored that little issue in favor of helping his alpha, who was still thrusting helplessly, whimpering as he tried to come.  _This_ Dean was familiar with. 

"Hey," he cooed roughly, running tingling hands through Cas's hair. "Hey, look at that.  _Look._ " he pushed Cas's head down so they could both see the come covering Dean's chest. His cock was still half hard, rubbing between them. "Made your omega come. _So_ happy Cas. Know what would make me happier?" he slipped his knees around Cas's waist and, reaching down, gripped that delectable ass, pushing Cas further into him. Cas made a whine/growl as the knot effectively ground against Dean.

Dean's nerve endings ached with an intoxicating mixture of pleasure pain and he growled, staring up at Cas's strained expression. "Give it to me," he demanded. "Tie us together, Cas, fuck, please just--" 

Cas lowered his head and snapped his hips forward once, twice, the knot catching and  _there_. It was in, Dean could barely breathe, and Cas was coming, crying out as shot after shot of come spilled into Dean, making him sloppy. Dean choked, eyes wide as he managed, hoarsely, "Good, oh fuck, you're doing so well--" 

A few more spurts and it was over. Castiel slumped, barely managing to keep himself from crushing Dean completely. Dean nipped at him until he was completely covering him, the knot keeping them pressed together. It was Cas's first time inside Dean--inside anyone really-- so the knot wouldn't last too long. (Yeah, he'd done some goddamn research. And?)

Cas was shaking. Dean asked if he was okay and got the filthiest kiss they'd ever shared, like, ever in reply, so he figured that he was fine. 

"So I guess we're doing that again?" Dean asked, trying for casual. He thought he'd die if Cas  didn't want to. It would be like trying an awesome pie and never getting to eat it again. 

Castiel hummed. "Give me thirty minutes." 

Dean threw his head back and laughed. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: eatwritesleepme.tumblr.com


End file.
